


Playing with food

by Ruquas



Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [36]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Food, Gen, M/M, Oblivious Steve Rogers, marvelbingo2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-01-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:20:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22201729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruquas/pseuds/Ruquas
Summary: Clint loves to play with food. Steve is oblivious.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel Bingo 2019 [36]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385266
Kudos: 21
Collections: Marvel Bingo 2019





	Playing with food

„Stop that. Food is for eating.“

Clint rolled his eyes and stuck one eye of his veggi face in his mouth. He. Now it looked a bit like Fury. Maybe if he just adjusted the mouth made out of tomatos, then…

Steve smacked him lightly on the hand and sighed.

„Clint, how old are you? Five? Don’t play with your food.“

„But it’s fun!“, he whined before munching one part of the tomato mouth.

„No, it’s not. People are starving. So just… it’s no fun, okay?“, Steve said and pressing a light kiss on his hair before turning back to his book.

„Well… I’m eating it and have fun while doing so… so it’s not a bad thing, right? I mean, there are a lot of ways to have fun while playing with food.“

Steve snorted and shook his head, smiling fondly. Clint grinned and popped another cucumber in his mouth before adding cream and strawberrys to his mental shopping list – well, at least that he had to remember to tell JARVIS to put it on the shopping list.

„I could show you? You like strawberrys? Cream? Ohhhh, chocolate?“

Steve just looked at him weirdly before nodding.

„Uhm… sure?“

Clint grinned and got up, veggis forgotten. He needed to get things. Like… now.

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Marvel Bingo - O5


End file.
